Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving assistance system and a driving assistance method for assisting driving of a vehicle.
Related Art
As a technology to collect information of traffic environment during driving with an imaging device and the like mounted on a vehicle, there has heretofore been a map information collection device described in Patent Literature 1 below, for example.
The map infatuation collection device performs image recognition processing to collect information contained in a vehicle surrounding image acquired by the imaging device mounted on the vehicle. Also, the map information collection device suppresses the influence of errors in recognition position by statistical learning when image information of the same place is recognized more than once.
The map information collection device described above acquires information by image recognition and performs statistical learning when similar image information is recognized more than once at the same place. Therefore, time-varying dynamic traffic environment information, such as movement of the own vehicle or other vehicles therearound, cannot be statistically generated as map information.